Give Me a Hand
'''Give Me a Hand '''is the Season 75 finale created by User:AnimatronicLuigi. In this episode, Handy once again attempts to get hands, and this time, with help from Dr. Lumpy! Roles Starring Handy Featuring Lumpy Appearances Beef and Cud Scarty Sniffles Cuddles Crease Pranky Petunia Generic Tree Friends Plot Handy is walking around Happy Tree Town and multiple times he passes characters using their hands for everyday uses, such as Sniffles pouring a yellow potion into a blue potion making it turn green, and a few Generic Tree Friends playing football. Handy then spots another purple generic rabbit walk outside of the hospital with his ear stitched. This gives Handy an idea. He walks into the hospital and sits on a chair to wait. He tries to pick up a magazine to occupy himself, but due to his lack of hands, he cannot, and he does his "angry face". Lumpy then walks out of a door, and reads a clipboard, but it has no names on it. So, he just guesses Handy is his patient, takes him to a room. Handy lays down on a long, blue bed, and Lumpy asks him what he came for. Handy replies by just sticking out both of his stubs. Lumpy says "Ah-ha!", and walks away. He comes back with a black case which looks like it is for some small instrument. When he opens it, it reveals two severed orange hands. Lumpy then takes a needle, and then it pans over to a scared Handy. The screen fades black and screams are heard. Then, it shows a slightly panicking Handy. He wipes the sweat off his face with his newly stitched hands. Handy walks out of the hospital and waves goodbye to Lumpy. Handy walks over to Beef and Cud's farm, and it looks like they are struggling to pull a wagon of carrots up a hill. Somehow, Handy can do it easily. As Handy walks off. The wagon rolls back down to Beef, and it rolls onto his back, causing all his organs to be squeezed out of his mouth. Then, it shows Handy fixing a TV for Petunia. He manages to do this, and it shows the Happy Tree Swimming Compotition is on. Handy automatically wants to join, and rushes off. Handy didn't turn the TV to face Petunia's couch, so Petunia tries to fix it herself, only to be electrocuted. Handy is about to hop into the water, and we see he is against Cuddles and Pranky. Crease shoots a bullet into the air signaling the race to begin. However, the bullet lands in the audience, and impales Scarty's head. The racers are swimming across a rectangular pool, then it shows Pranky laughing, and he takes out a stink bomb. He throws it into Cuddles' section, and Cuddles suffocates because of the smell, and sinks to bottom of the pool. Crease blows a whistle, and drags Pranky out of the pool, causing Handy to win. Handy places his trophy on a shelf next to his bed, and he climbs into his bed and falls asleep. Unfortunately, one of the stitches on his right arm comes loose, and trails onto the ground. Handy wakes up in the morning, yawns, and gets out of bed. Then, he trips over the loose string and tries of grab onto his shelf to break his fall. Handy falls to the ground belly first, and sighs in relief that he is ok. But the shelf breaks, and the trophy falls off, goes through his head, then the bowl part sticks out of his mouth. The iris closes on the shelf impaling Handy in the eye. Deaths •Beef's organs are squeezed out of his mouth. •Petunia is electrocuted. •Crease's bullet impales Scarty's head. •Cuddles suffocates, and sinks to the bottom of the pool. •Handy's chokes on his trophy, and is impaled in the eye. Trivia •This is the first time Crease doesn't die in an episode. Category:AnimatronicLuigi's Fan Episodes Category:Fan Episodes